Mémoires du Clan bénit de Dieu
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Recueil de o.s ou drabbles sur les personnages d'Uragiri. Yaoi en majorité alors homophobes, passez votre chemin !


Disclamer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri-sama que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour nous avoir donnés une si belle œuvre à exploiter ! _*ricane*_ Même si j'avoue qu'embêter tout ce petit monde est très amusant !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline*_ Bonsoir/Bonjour, à vous mes amis(es) yaoistes et fans de ce fandom ! Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence ! En passant de temps à autre sur ce fandom, je me suis aperçue qu'il n'y avait toujours pas grand chose comme écris sur Uragiri malgré une grande présence du couple Hotsuma x Shûsei. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidée, en plus de ma fic Purificateur de Dieu, de poster quelques écris sous forme d'un recueil. Voici donc le premier d'entre eux, sur mon couple favoris : Luka x Yûki. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que ma fic, bonne lecture à vous !

Petites précisions :

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- Poèmes, chansons ou serments en _**gras italique**_

* * *

 **Mémoires du Clan bénit de Dieu**

* * *

 **Différents amours**

Yûki n'avait pas la même façon de les aimer. Il en était parfaitement conscient et faisait parfaitement la différence entre ce qu'il éprouvait pour ses amis, pour Kanata -alias Reiga- et pour Luka, son dévoué protecteur.

De l'amour doux et bienveillants envers tous ses compagnons d'armes, Zweilts. Car oui, il les considéraient bien d'avantage comme des compagnons d'armes que de simples protecteurs. Ils appartenaient tous au même clan et pour le jeune homme qui n'avait plus que ses tantes comme famille directe par le sang, il avait rapidement apprit à aimer les Zweilts comme des frères et sœurs plus que comme des cousins éloignés. Aussi, il veillait tendrement sur chacun d'eux dans la mesure du possible. Que cela soit en préparant souvent leur repas avec le cuisiner du Manoir et Senshiro, en jouant avec Kuroto ou Tsukumo, en allant faire les boutiques avec Tôko et Ria (souvent sans comprendre comme il s'était retrouvé à les accompagner, mais bon…) ou tout simplement en étant présent lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait un coup de mou, ce qui était arrivé quelques jours plutôt avec Hotsuma car Shûsei était parti en voyage scolaire avec sa classe d'anglais. En effet, le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde s'était mit à ruminer dans son coin, ce qui lui avait notamment valu quelques piques de Kuroto auxquelles il n'avait pas répondues, mettant ainsi la puce à l'oreille du porteur de la Lumière de Dieu. Avec le renfort de Tsukumo, Yûki s'était donc évertuer à changer les idées du blond et cela avait assez bien fonctionné puisque le soir même du second jour d'absence de Shûsei, Hotsuma avait reprit ses séances de chamailleries quotidiennes avec le propriétaire du katana à lame noire.

Yûki eut un sourire tendre à ces souvenirs. Puis il se replongea dans ses réflexions en se penchant ensuite sur le cas de Kanata ou Reiga selon toute vraisemblance. L'amour que le jeune homme éprouvait pour celui avec qui il avait grandit était plus intense mais totalement différent que celui qu'il portait aux Zweilts. C'était celui que l'on pouvait aisément éprouver vis-à-vis d'un frère aîné que l'on regarde avec admiration et à qui l'on rêve de ressembler un jour. Même lorsque le noiraud était devenu l'homme qui avait soi-disant trahi les Giô, le porteur de la Lumière de Dieu n'avait pas pu abandonner cette affection profonde ni son admiration envers lui. Et depuis les révélations que le nécromancien leur avaient faits sur les agissements des anciens du clan durant la première guerre mais aussi bien avant la naissance de Reiga lui-même ainsi que sur la mort de Dame Yomi, la bien-aimée de Takashiro, Reiga/Kanata était en quelque sorte devenu un allier de poids. Bien que cet état de fait n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Surtout depuis la disparition de Sairi, de la possession de Masamune par son propre père en plus de la folie de Takashiro. Yûki soupira. Il ne perdait pas l'espoir de sauver celui qu'il avait apprit à voir comme un mentor rassurant, le partenaire de Ria que celle-ci aimait tellement et enfin le jeune apprenti qui était devenu un ami cher. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. La tâche allait être tout sauf évidente…

Le lycéen secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées sombres avant de se replonger dans les réflexions plus agréables qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Luka. Dès que l'Opast se tenait près de lui, Yûki se sentait à la fois apaisé et extrêmement nerveux. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'un cheval au galop et il sentait régulièrement ses joues chauffer sous le regard acier mais tendre de ce démon qui lui était lié. Oh, bien sûr, le jeune homme n'avait pas retrouvé l'intégralité de ses souvenirs mais il se rappelait maintenant des sentiments qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis de son protecteur dans sa vie précédente et la jeune femme qu'il était alors avait fait une apparition dans ses rêves où elle avait finit par lui expliquer son geste qui l'avait conduite à voir le jour sous l'apparence d'un jeune homme. «Elle» et lui, ils étaient la même personne mais pas identiques. Et la Princesse des Giô lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais chercher à être comme elle. Si cette réincarnation était la dernière -comme elle l'espérait tant- il devait rester lui et développer son propre potentiel. Ému par la douceur et les larmes de son double passé, le lycéen avait donné sa parole tout en lui promettant également de prendre soin de Luka, qu'ils aimaient tous les deux plus que tout. La Princesse en avait semblé heureuse et rassurée avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Yûki n'avait parlé à personne de cette entrevue dans le Monde des Songes mais il semblait plus serein auprès des siens et cela rendait ces derniers incroyablement heureux. Luka, le premier. Pourtant, si le porteur de la Lumière de Dieu était à présent conscient de ses sentiments envers l'Opast, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de les lui avouer malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient seul à seul. Si bien qu'il avait finit par demander conseil aux filles du groupe, Tôko et Ria. Loin de s'amuser de son embarras, les deux jeunes femmes se firent un plaisir de répondre à ses interrogations et entreprirent de le rassurer sur le regard des autres lorsqu'ils seraient au courant de son amour pour le duras. En effet, elles lui apprirent que tous l'aimaient tel qu'il était et que l'amour ne se commandait pas donc, ils n'avaient aucun droit de le juger à ce sujet. En plus, ils appréciaient tous Luka et désiraient son bonheur. Alors si le bonheur de Yûki se trouvait auprès de Luka, soit !

\- En tous cas, avait dit Tôko avec un grand sourire. Si tu as absolument besoin d'une bénédiction, tu as la mienne !

\- Et la mienne ! Ajouta Ria en riant avant d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras frêles.

\- Merci, les filles.

Ses deux sœurs de cœur étaient vraiment géniales. Yûki se sentait chanceux de les avoir.

 _\- Luka…_

\- Yûki…

Le prénommé ainsi sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers la porte de la chambre sans bouger de sa position actuelle à savoir allongé tout habillé sur son lit. Luka venait d'entrer et le regardait tendrement, un très léger sourire sur son visage habituellement impassible, sauf en sa présence.

\- Luka ?

\- Le thé est servit, Shûsei voulait savoir si tu descendais le boire avec eux.

Le visage du rouquin s'éclaira et il se redressa d'un bond pour quitter son nid à pensées.

\- Je descends ! Tu viens aussi, Luka ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

«Si c'est ce que tu veux» voilà une phrase typique que Luka lui donnait trop souvent à son goût. Yûki voulait vraiment que son protecteur fasse preuve d'un peu plus d'indépendance vis-à-vis de lui pour ce genre de choses quotidiennes mais l'Opast semblait heureux ainsi, alors il n'osait pas lui en faire la remarque. Ils descendirent donc tous deux dans le jardin où le thé avait été servit. Le temps était ensoleillé et l'air ambiant tout à fait agréable. Yûki sourit en voyant tous ses amis présents autour de la table. Shûsei était le plus calme de tous et dégustait son thé sans tenir compte de l'agitation qui régnait près de lui. Hotsuma et Kuroto se chamaillaient comme d'habitude, Tôko piaillait avec Ria sur une nouvelle boutique de thés qu'elle avait découvert durant sa dernière séance de shopping avec son petit frère adoré. En parlant de Tsukumo, celui-ci avait prit le parti de faire comme Shûsei contrairement à Senshiro qui semblait grandement s'amuser à regarder les deux chahuteurs. Tachibana, s'il ne participait pas à la «dispute» jetait de l'huile sur le feu histoire de mettre de l'ambiance, selon lui. Shûsei fut cependant, le premier a se rendre compte de la présence de leur ami et lui sourit avant de lui faire un signe de la main. Le duo se rapprocha et prit les deux chaises libres près du brun qui fit le service pour le jeune homme alors que Luka refusait poliment. Ils passèrent donc un merveilleux moment tous ensemble et les conversations allaient bon train sous les pitreries de Tachibana.

Le soleil finit par se coucher et Yûki fit comme à son habitude. Une fois sur le balcon, le jeune homme contempla le couché de soleil avec émerveillement. C'était magnifique. Et il se sentait en paix devant un tel spectacle. Rapidement, il sentit la présence douce et profonde de son cher lié qui se trouvait derrière lui, à le regarder lui plutôt que le soleil couchant.

\- Luka… Appela le jeune homme sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

\- Yûki… Répondit l'Opast de la même façon en s'approchant de son bien-aimé protégé jusqu'à se tenir si près de lui que le jeune homme roux pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps même au travers de ses vêtements de cuir.

Sans bouger, Yûki sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade et ses joues chauffer. Son cœur semblait avoir quitté sa cage thoracique pour venir se loger au bord de ses lèvres qui s'étaient mises à trembler. Ils étaient seuls, dans un cadre idyllique, et le porteur de la Lumière de Dieu sentait que son courage n'allait pas faire long feu alors il se décida.

\- Luka… Je t'aime.

N'entendant rien et ne voyant pas le visage de son bien-aimé, Yûki se crispa dans l'attente du rejet qu'il craignait plus que tout car jamais il n'imposerait ses sentiments à cet homme qui ressemblait tant à un ange des ténèbres. Avec douceur, il sentit Luka poser ses mains sur ses hanches et le faire pivoter face à lui. Il le colla à lui d'une main et de l'autre, effleura tendrement son visage crispé par l'attente./p

\- Yûki…

A son nom, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans les prunelles argentés de son protecteur. Seules une immense tendresse et une lueur qu'il n'osait pas nommer illuminaient son regard acéré.

\- N'aie pas peur ainsi. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Peu importe ton enveloppe, seul ton âme compte. Je l'aie choisie et ce sera à jamais le cas.

Yûki se détendit d'un seul coup et se laissa enlacer, se blottissant de son plein gré dans l'étreinte de son bien-aimé qui l'enserra précieusement entre ses bras puissants. Son amour lui était rendu, le jeune homme était le plus heureux de tous, là dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. La lumière du soleil se couchant à l'horizon les caressants de ses derniers rayons orangés comme sa chevelure.

 _ **A la lueur du soleil, te serrant dans mes bras,**_  
 _ **Je te donnes à jamais, mon cœur, mon âme et mon amour.**_  
 _ **Ma vie est tienne comme la tienne est mienne.**_  
 _ **Contrat d'éternité et de tendresse, je te jure loyauté et fidélité devant Dieu.**_  
 _ **Jamais je ne te trahirai, mon bien-aimé.**_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Coin des persos

 _*l'auteure se planque tellement elle a honte d'avoir jouée les romantiques*_

 _*Yûki est tout rouge et n'ose pas dire quoi que ce soit*_

 _*Luka fait son mec impassible alors qu'il est très content du texte*_

Tôko : _*mode fangirl activé*_ TROP KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ria : _*de même que Tôko*_ HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Hotsuma : _*soupir*_ Les fangirls sont de retour...

Kuroto : _*blasé*_ Du romantisme dégoulinant... Écœurant.

Moi : _*regard et sourire qui en disent long*_ Dit-il alors qu'il n'attend que ça avec Senshiro !

Kuroto : * _écarlate*_ M-MAIS NON ! NE RACONTE PAS DES SOTTISES PAREILLES !

 _*les filles plussoient*_

 _*Kuroto bégaye dans sa barbe inexistante et Senshiro en profite pour aller le câliner*_

Moi : _*me reprend*_ Bref ! En espérant que cet O.S vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions par reviews et à bientôt !


End file.
